


The Game

by Lucreace



Series: Horus Heresy Stuff [3]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Heresy, Horus Heresy, Lust, Original Characters - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucreace/pseuds/Lucreace
Summary: When Cassia witnesses Abaddon throw Cleo over his shoulder and march her off to see her father, it made her see him in a whole new light. No longer content to dally around her own Legion, she decides it is time to widen her experiences and where else would be a better start than the bellicose First Captain?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story of Ars Heretica. I'm not sure how much of it will get written as I have a lot of other stories on the go as well. I had to get some of it down however as the idea would not leave me along.  
> Again, it is pure self indulgent and is utterly not cannon at all.  
> Read at your own risk!

Ever since she had seen him throw her too sensible cousin over his shoulder, Cassia had wanted him. Smoothing down the front of the light purple dress she was wearing, she couldn’t help think about how much she desired Horus’ First Captain. The way he had scooped up Cleo’s curvaceous form and slung her over his shoulder as though she were no more than a feather had done something rather delicious to her insides. Now she found herself wanting to be in Cleo’s place.

Her father wouldn’t be pleased to learn of her newest flight of fancy. She could remember his words clearly from before they had joined Horus’ Legion. He had warned her that the Luna Wolves were little more than vicious attack dogs and should be treated as such. There was no refined manners here, just sweat, fighting and coarse language. She had made up her mind there and then that she was going to ignore his wishes and find out for herself exactly what that meant.

She picked up the cup of tea she had been given and took a small sip, trying hard to focus on what was going on around her. The council meeting she had been summoned to was hardly holding her attention. Around the table were the key members of her father’s Legion. Eidolon sat next to her father, Lucius on his other side. For some reason, Fabius Bile, the apothecary sat at the table too. She was sure there was a good reason for it but she had stopped paying attention and had let her mind wander once more to the sight of Ezekyle hoisting her cousin over his shoulder. Lucius kept trying to catch her eye but she was in no real mood for the handsome captain’s games today.

Placing her now empty mug back on the table, she tried her best to look as though she was interested in what was going on. Dark, angry eyes filled her mind instead and try as she might, she could not push them aside. “Cassia, are you listening?” The pleasant tones of her father reached her ears and she looked up with a winsome smile.

“My mind is elsewhere father, I’m sorry,” she replied. He gave her an indulgent smile and nodded.

“Perhaps it would be better if you made yourself scarce, I can see your mind isn’t on today’s task,” he said. She offered him a kind smile.

“Perhaps it would be for the best,” she said. She pushed her large wooden chair out from behind the table and got up. “Thank you,” she added. Giving the assembled warriors a nod, she then fled the room. She had to find some peace; somewhere she could sit and think about what she was going to do about her current state of mind without interruption or distraction. Staying aboard the _Vengeful Spirit_ was a welcome change, of course it was but it was far from her usual calm place.

Dismissing the thought of going to see her cousin, she decided that a wander along the walk-ways wouldn’t do her any harm. It might bring up some ideas of how she was going to get some time with Ezekyle without the eyes of anyone else on them. Problem was, he was always so busy! She understood that being First Captain came with a great deal of responsibility but surely he must have some down time too? There was more to life than simply fighting, training to fight and training others to fight!

He would be in the training rooms. It seemed a logical place. Before she knew what she was doing, she was already walking in that direction. The door was already open when she got there and there seemed to be a hive of activity going on too. When she looked around the busy room, she noticed that it was her cousin up there in one of the training rings with the warrior that she was pretending to not like.

With nothing better to do, she found a seat at the side and began watching what they were doing. Her interest was held for a short while, though why Cleo was so determined to learn to fight was beyond her; the Luna Wolves were savage fighters and as long as she had some of them with her, there would be no real need for her to do so herself. Unless it was an excuse to spend some more time with the blonde captain of course; that was something she would understand!

When the object of her thoughts slid into the space next to her, she jumped. He was larger than she remembered, broader across the shoulders and harsher looking too. And he smelled funny too. Not unpleasantly so but she could tell he had been training recently; there was a slick sheen of sweat covering his forehead and upper arms. The image of him shirtless flashed through her mind and for a moment, she was robbed of breath. “You alright?” he growled.

Forcing a smile onto her lips, “Yes, you startled me. I didn’t see you,” she replied.

The look on his face at her words was comical and she laughed. “That’s ridiculous,” he said flatly. She nodded – he was eight foot tall and one of the largest Astartes she had ever seen; there was no way she had missed his approach.

“Just startled then?” she said raising an eyebrow. That seemed to satisfy him and he jerked his head towards the training ring. It made his top knot of hair sway; she fought the urge to reach up and touch it. She wondered if he liked having it pulled…

“What’s all that about?” he asked.

“I have no idea,” she shrugged, still fighting off the last image she’d had of him. She leaned forward, placing her slender hand on his forearm as she did so. His skin was feverishly warm under the pads of her fingertips. He didn’t pull away. “They appear to be fighting,” she said. He snorted at that and she leaned back, leaving her hand where it was.

He tilted his head a little closer and she did the same, “I’m not sure if I would refer to it as fighting,” he whispered. His breath was hot on her cheek and a wide grin appeared on her face.

“What would you call it then?” she replied turning her bright blue eyes to look into his sharp features.

“Fumbling about with a knife,” he said. Her smile turned into a smirk and she raised an eyebrow.

“How long before their fumbling about with something else?” she replied. The look he shot her told her that she had picked up on her meaning and a small smirk appeared on his face too. They both fell silent then and watched the fumbling about in front of them. She shifted so she was leaning into him a little more, pleased when he didn’t move away. Her eyes caught her cousin’s as she stood with her hands on her hips. Cleo didn’t look best pleased with her sitting there but she couldn’t understand why. Perhaps she was a little embarrassed with her watching the lesson she had just received. Her hand slipped experimentally from Ezekyle’s forearm to his knee. The fabric of the black fatigues he wore was rough under her fingertips as she gently moved her hand back and forth.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his deep voice little more than a rumble. It sent a shiver through her, one she didn’t bother to suppress. His head was millimetres from hers; she could feel his breath on her cheek. Deep red rose up her neck, heating her face. She took her hand from his thigh and flicked her eyes to the floor in contrition. Her eyes were on his moments later.

“Sorry…” she muttered.

“No you’re not,” he said.

“No, I’m not,” she said. It looked as though he was going to say something else however Cleo had spoken and so he had turned his attention away for a moment. A flash of envy shot through her, sharp and hot, however it dissipated when her cousin dismissed him from her attention and turned back to Loken. Cassia pressed her lips together, trying not to dissolve into giggling when he looked at her again. The scowl on the big warrior’s face was amusing but she knew laughing at him would just make him angry.

She tore her gaze away and looked down at her hands instead, afraid of what might happen is she kept her eyes on him. The flush returned as soon as his attention was on her and she feared for a moment that she might swoon. She swallowed; her throat suddenly very dry. “So,” he said. “What’s all this?” he demanded, gesturing to her cheeks.

“I’m a bit warm is all,” she lied, fanning her cheeks with her hand. It wasn’t entirely false, she was a little hot. His eyes roamed her face for a moment before he too turned his gaze elsewhere. It took every inch of her will not to touch him again. The gesture had been unlooked for and she didn’t want to… His skin was so warm under her hand. She had no idea when she’d returned it to his bare arm. Her pulse quickened when his much larger hand covered hers. His grip tightened against her slim fingers.

“What are you doing?” he asked again.

“You’re so warm,” she whispered, dodging the question.

“That’s because I’ve spent most of the day in here training,” he replied.

“Does it bother you?” she said, “My touching you?”

“Should it?” He ran his thumb over the knuckles of her hand before letting it go completely. For a while she thought he would say it did bother him, that she should leave him be and take her girlish silliness elsewhere. What she would do if he did say so she had no idea. Likely find another object for her games; she hoped otherwise, she was rather intrigued by the gruff warrior she had her hand on for the moment. “It doesn’t bother me,” he said. She shot him one of her warmest smiles then and walked her hand up his damp skin. He shuddered under her light touch and she raised an eyebrow.

“Does that tickle?” she asked.

“Not in here,” he said shaking his head. She tilted her head to the side then followed his gaze to where some of the other Luna Wolves were still fighting. She nodded, understanding his reasons.

“Very well,” she said solemnly, “But you owe me!” she added. There was the trace of a grin in his eyes and he returned the nod.

“Walk with me,” he said. A thrill shot through her at the command in his voice; there was no way she could refuse. She rose when he did, reclaiming her hand again before they left the training room. Falling in step with him, she matched his long stride with little difficulty. She may not be as tall as he was but she was no mere mortal!

She slid her hand into the crook of his elbow once again, eager to retain the contact with his skin. He was warmer now, feverish almost. She could feel the slick sheen of sweat returning to his body, the faint, odd odour creeping up her nose. It was not unpleasant. They walked in silence through the busy halls of the _Vengeful Spirit_ passing many serfs going about their business. There were countless servitors and more than a handful of remembrancers too. Some of them nodded at the First Captain, all of them got out of his way as they passed.

It did not take long to reach their destination, which appeared to be his private chambers. He pulled her in quickly and shut the door behind them. A shiver tickled up her spine when she realised that they were alone together; she turned her hungry gaze to him. “I know what that look means,” he said.

“Oh? And what is that?” she purred. He moved swiftly for a warrior of his size, before she knew what was happening, her bum was hitting the back of the door.

“You’ll not tease me,” he growled. His large hands gripped her shoulders, firm enough to bruise her fair skin. She sucked in a breath, her eyes met his. Blood thudded in her ears at the fire she found within the dark depths of his eyes.

“But it can be so much fun,” she said. He pushed his thumbs into the hollow of her shoulder, her lips parted in a gasp as the pressure increased. “And you’re enjoying this all too much to make me stop,” she added, not relenting despite his apparent threat.

“Not out there,” he said, eyes flashing to the door and back. She didn’t need any clarification. Her hand slid up his muscled forearm, skimming over the armour connecting points embedded there before coming to rest at the base of his thick neck. Slowly, she nodded.

“Between us then,” she agreed. She could always break that later if she wished. The pressure on her shoulders eased a fraction; he was so close she could feel the heat radiating from him through his clothing. She pressed her fingers against the corded muscle of his neck. His gaze lost none of its intensity. Her eyes flicked down from those burning eyes to the curve of his mouth. She licked her lips before returning her eyes to his. She hesitated for half a second, savouring the clench if her solar plexus, the hitch in her breath, the hum in her veins.

His mouth met hers half way. There was no preamble, lips parted and tongues collided with savage efficiency. She barely noticed the spiky taste that was him, so focused was she on the sensation of his tongue battling against hers. For a brief moment, their teeth collided. She pulled back a fraction. Her hand brushed the side of his face, finding the skin softer than she thought possible. The spot where his jaw met his ear felt particularly delicate. Her fingertips bumped the armour port at the base of his neck, exploring the flesh there as her tongue toyed with his.

Sucking in air through her nose, she refused to let him leave her mouth. She hummed into the kiss, savouring him, wanting him all the more. He shifted closer. His foot nudged into the door behind her with a thud. His hands slid down her arms, pulling her into his larger form. The doorway didn’t seem like the best place; she didn’t care. The prickly scent of his sweat filled her senses. Her eyes drifted closed as his warmth engulfed her. Abandoning what remained of her restraint, she pressed herself into his body, filling his hard planes with her soft curves. Her hands slid down his back to rest lightly on his firm bum.

He groaned when she broke the kiss and leaned down to bite at the side of his neck. The tang of his skin flooded her mouth and her eyes drifted closed. She wanted to focus on the taste and that alone. He leaned his head back and she moved around to the front, her tongue pressing against the apple in his throat, which elicited some delicious sounds from his lips. A smile crept onto her face and she repeated the action, savouring the noises he made. Maybe she was doing this right after all.

Large, rough hands slid down to her hips and he yanked her upwards. Her legs circled his hips and she let out a squeal as he lifted her. “Ezekyle!”

“What?” he asked. No longer able to reach his exposed throat, she resorted to plundering his mouth instead. Her back bumped against the closed door as he sought to get closer. His breath puffed onto her cheek in short gasps, his tongue pushed against hers; they were battling for dominance. She didn’t mind losing. When he lifted his hips towards her, she felt his arousal for the first time. Smiling, she hummed into the kiss and forced her hips down onto his. A large hand threaded into her hair and tugged it so she was looking up, her throat exposed.

When his teeth grazed her skin, the noise she made was not like any she usually did. His sharp teeth nipped at her flesh and the familiar heat settled in the pit of her stomach. Her back arched, pressing into him, her heart thudded all the faster in her chest; his wet mouth reached her clavicle. She hissed. Squeezing her thighs together she tried to quash the growing tickle growing there. She felt his lips curl into a smile.

There was a knock on the door.

She stopped what she was doing and caught his eyes. The scowl on his face was deeper than any she had seen before. Slowly, he let her down and she moved away from the door. Not wanting to pass on the opportunity, she let her eyes roam over his body. The distortion at the front of his fatigue pants made her smirk. She ached to touch it. It was a physical need deep within her belly. Unable to resist, she padded back over to him, standing behind him.

He opened the door and poked his head around it at the same time she pressed her hand against the bulge at the front of his fatigue pants. She felt the shudder that ran through him as he growled a greeting at whoever it was on the other side of the door. It wasn’t a voice she recognised.

“What?” he snarled. Her hand slid down his long length to the tip, she suppressed a giggle before giving it a light squeeze.

“Horus wants you,” came the response.

The only reply he gave was a nod of his head. Cassia began to massage the tip through his pants. “Now?” the First Captain managed to say.

“As soon as possible.”

His cock pulsed in her hand; she smiled. “Understood,” he said in a voice far throatier than usual. The door slammed shut. Twisting himself around, he was once more facing her. “Stop that,” he said, his voice husky.

She ignored him, “You don’t want me to,” she replied. She pressed the heel of her hand firmly against his clothed shaft. His lips parted and he sucked in a deep breath.

“Of course not,” he hissed. She watched as a war was played out over his harsh features. He seemed to reach some sort of conclusion before he grabbed a hold of her hand and tugged her to the bed. He shoved her up to one end before kneeling on the end. Cassia mourned the loss of contact but was intrigued about what he was up to.

“What is it?”

“Touch yourself,” he replied.

“What?”

“I can smell how aroused you are, I don’t have time to deal with it properly, or this,” he said gesturing to his crotch. “Touch yourself,” he said again. She had no objection to his command. Lifting the skirt up to her knees, she parted her thighs as she leaned against the wall. She wore no undergarments. Ezekyle cursed. Her eyes met his once more before she slid a finger between the wet folds of her sex. The moment she applied pressure onto the sensitive nub at the top, her lips parted and a breath of air escaped her. Heat flashed through her, gripping her ankles in a vice.

She paused when he moved. In one fluid movement, he had his fatigue pants undone and his impressive prick in his hand. She was delighted to see it as already slick with moisture. “Don’t stop,” he said. She worked her fingers then, watching all the while as he slid his hand back and forth along his shaft. The pace he set seemed to flow through her as well, as he stroked, so did she. Heat slid up from her ankles, finding the space in her lower back. She wasn’t sure when she had started panting. Her breath came in short bursts as she watched his meaty hand move.

Hearing him groan sent a jolt through her. Try as she might, she was unable to slow her hand. She angled her hips up, wanting him to see what he was making her do. She had never done this in front of anyone before, though she was far from embarrassed about it. Another jolt rocked through her when a bead of sticky fluid appeared at the tip of his cock. She wanted it, wanted him; wanted to feel him thrust into her as he was thrusting into his hand. Slipping her fingers inside her did nothing to alleviate the need to feel him. She returned her attentions to her clit, pressing on the sensitive nub in time with his rapid movements.

Her stomach clenched and she began to pulse in time with her movements, “Ezekyle!” she moaned. She watched his hand, focused on it. He made no response except a strangled cry. The thrusts in his hand lost coherency; a bead of white appeared at the tip of his cock. She pressed down. The fire that threatened shot into an inferno and consumed her. Hearing herself cry out, she let the heat of her orgasm take her, her eyes closed. The wet thud of fluid hitting the bed wasn’t quite drowned out by his cries of passion either.  

When she opened her eyes, her gaze fell on Ezekyle’s face. She swallowed. The wave of desire receded a little but was far from slaked. “It’s not enough,” she warned.

“No, it’s not,” he agreed. Watching him tuck his cock back into his black fatigue pants sent a pang of disappointment through her. She pushed her dress back down, got up and moved to press a soft little kiss to the side of his mouth. To her surprise, he turned into it. She let it linger before breaking away and pulling back.

“Do you want me to wait for you?” she asked. He shook his head.

“I might be gone a while, I will come and find you,” he said.

Cassia kissed him again, wanting to savour it, so she could remember what he tasted like until the next time they met. “Very well,” she said after breaking the contact again. “Don’t leave it too long,” she whispered. He rewarded her with a smirk.

“Get out of here,” he said, though there was no real bite to his words. She had no choice but to obey, shooting him a wink over her shoulder before she scooted out of the door, a smug smile on her face as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Cassia found herself becoming increasingly irritable. She knew she was being short with those people who dared to call themselves her friends but she couldn’t seem to help herself. Their usually interesting conversation seemed stale and tiresome, even the gossip of her cousin being forced to marry by her father failed to rouse her interest. She tried her best to appear engrossed in the conversation but could not bring herself to engage in it. The troubles of her cousin seemed lack-lustre and dull. Everything did.

Even Lucius, her often companion and co-conspirator failed to rouse her interest. It was only when he threatened to inform her father of her current state that she was moved. Wide eyed, she looked at her friend and shook her head, “Don’t speak to father,” she said, a little louder than she had intended to. “It will just make him worry and I don’t think we should bother him with such a little thing as this,” she added.

“Then what has been wrong with you these past few days?” Lucius asked. They were sat in the antechamber of her apartments, she lounging on a chaise, he reclining in a chair, “You’ve been so disinterested,” he said.

Cassia licked her lips, fancying that she could still taste Ezekyle on them despite it being several days since their last encounter. She hadn’t seen him since he dismissed her from his rooms but that didn’t mean she had banished him from her thoughts, far from it. Oh how she longed to see him once more, to put into practice some of the things she had been thinking about since their parting. She forced that line of daydream to the side and turned her attention back to Lucius, “I’ve just been a bit distracted,” she said with a shake of her head.

“By what, or who?” Lucius asked. He leaned his head upon his hand and smirked at her.

“I can’t say,” she said, shaking her head.

“Oh! So there is a canker festering at your mind,” the smirk did not leave his face, “Out with it!”

“I can’t say,” she repeated, not wanting to be drawn into his games for a change.

“There was a time where you would tell me everything Cassia,” he said. She could see the hurt on his face and recognised it for the complete sham that it was.

“He made me promise not to say anything,” she lied. “I will not betray that.”

“Don’t lie to me Cassia, you’re better than that.” Her cheeks flushed, giving her away and she let her eyes fall from his. “I won’t tell a soul, I swear,” he added.

“You don’t need to know Lucius,” she replied shaking her head. The thought of someone else knowing about what had happened filled her stomach with ice. Although Ezekyle had not specifically said it should be a secret, she got the distinct impression that he would be displeased with her if she bragged about what had happened. The thought of him being angry with her was not a comforting one.

“Maybe I’ll just go and see Lord Fulgrim then, express my concern about your welfare instead,” he said raising an eyebrow at her.

“You wouldn’t!” she hissed, sitting upright, her eyes snapping straight back to his. “I thought we were friends!”

“So did I but friends don’t keep secrets from each other,” he said shaking his head sadly. “I am trying to look out for you Cassia, how can I protect you if you won’t let me?” he asked. She pressed her lips together and looked at the warrior who was her friend. His slumped shoulders appeared to be more than just for show and she let out a sigh.

“Fine,” she snapped. She didn’t want to tell him but it seemed as though he wasn’t going to give up until she did so. Lucius sat up again and smiled. Not a sarcastic or triumphant smile, but a genuine one. Perhaps he really was looking out for her best interests after all. “I’ve…” she paused, “You cannot laugh at me for this.”

“Never,” he replied sincerely.

“I’ve got a bit of a thing for Captain Abaddon,” she said, her voice clenching as she spoke. Her cheeks coloured and she let her gaze fall, not wanting to see his reaction to her confession.

There was a pause. She was convinced he was going to burst into raucous laughter.

“I see,” was all he said. His tone was level, far from what she had expected of him. “He is a brutal fighter,” he added.

“That’s it? ‘He’s a brutal fighter’?” she asked.

“What?” Lucius shrugged, “I’m not going to ask what he looks like naked am I!” he said. She laughed at that and shook her head. “You’re playing with fire, you know that don’t you.”

“Yes,” she replied. “Don’t tell father.”

“Of course not,” he agreed with a nod. She let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding and nodded. “I won’t be able to protect you, you know that don’t you?”

“I don’t want protecting,” she replied as she leaned back on the chaise. “Ezekyle won’t hurt me physically; he would be stupid to abuse the daughter of a Primarch. He has proven to be many things but he is not stupid. I’ve no plans to ensnare him in marriage, I’m just having a little fun,” she explained.

Lucius nodded and she watched him toy with an empty cup on the table, “Your father entrusted your welfare to me,” he said.

“It’s alright,” she replied, a smile beginning to bloom on her face, “I know what I am doing.”

“I hope so,” he said. A smirk spread over his fair features and she tilted her head to the side a little, “You might want to consider stopping sulking about it, people are beginning to notice,” he said. The smile flourished onto her face and she nodded.

“I know Lucius, I shall try,” she said.

“Besides, the first company is due back today,” he added. Her smile turned into a smirk then and Lucius shook his head, “I don’t want to know what’s running through that pretty little head of yours!”

She opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door. Snapping it shut again, she rose and opened the door instead. A chapter serf in the livery of the Luna Wolves stood behind it. Without speaking, he handed her a letter before disappearing back down the corridor in which he had come. Shutting the door, she opened the missive, a wide grin appearing on her face as she read the words. “There is to be a dinner tonight,” she said, “We’re all invited!”

***

The room had been decorated spectacularly. Vibrant banners hung from the tall ceiling, transforming the usually drab reception room into something that would be worthy of her father’s battle barge. Cassia had arrived with her father, hanging on his arm as would be expected. Aware that the object of her desire would likely be in attendance, she had ensured she looked perfect. She had spent most of the afternoon preening, fixing her hair in soft curls and scolding herself for being a silly girl. It occurred to her that as long as he was unaware of how infatuated she actually was, she would be alright.

Her father guided her to their seats and she sat down beside him. Smoothing her purple silken gown over her knee, she was delighted to see that on her left was the very captain she had spent the past few days mooning over. His words from a few days ago rang in her ears and she decided that for the time being, she would respect his wishes. As much as she wanted to throw herself into his arms and remind herself of his distinctive flavour, she refrained and merely gave him a cool nod.

His appearance shocked her. Some of his injuries from the last fight were still healing and there was am angry red cut underneath his left eye. She had no doubt that he would be bruised as well. Yes, he was a fine warrior, one of the Emperor’s finest creations in fact but she had seen first-hand the state that some of them returned from a fight in. Ezekyle would be no different. Wine was served and she delicately picked up her glass and took a sip of the cool, sweet liquid. “How was it?” she asked, breaking the silence that was beginning to loom like a pall.

“Violent,” he replied, his voice gruff. She watched as he took a mouthful of wine from his glass; the memory of when she had last seen that hand brought a blush to her cheeks and she looked away rapidly. Cassia cast her eyes over the rest of the hall, noticing where her cousins had been placed. Cleo was deep in conversation with Aurelia, speaking over Loken, who had somehow sat between them. Horus was next to her father and she could make out Melita, sat beside a bald headed warrior who she could only assume was Garro. Although, from what Cleo had been saying, she had been complaining about her father’s arrangement of their forthcoming union, they seemed to be getting along well enough. They were certainly talking at the very least.

The idea of her father forcing her to marry someone left a bitter taste on her tongue. She would rather run away than be with someone she didn’t feel attracted to. If it had been her in that position, she would have put up more than a small fight against it too! Melita was a soft hearted thing who always followed her father’s instruction, there was no wonder she was getting married to someone she didn’t want.

Cassia sighed and put her glass down. Food was placed in front of them and she began picking at the offering. It wasn’t bad, not a patch on what she ate on her own ship but she couldn’t complain. She listened to the conversations going on around her, not really interested in what was being said. Instead, she amused herself with sneaking glances at Ezekyle beside her. It quickly became apparent that he was not entirely comfortable with eating in this manner. His movements were clumsy and he appeared sullen, as though this was a form of torture rather than a simple dinner.

She slipped her hand under the table to give his knee a gentle pat. His face softened but he shot her a cautionary look. “No one’s watching,” she said. “Tell me what happened to your eye,” she said, her gaze flicking to the healing wound and back again.”

“Not much to tell,” he replied.

“Indulge me?” she asked, wanting to hear what had happened as well as not wanting to sit in silence again.

“A stray blade from a non-compliant rebel struck my cheek with a well-timed blow,” he explained. “I returned the favour.”

“Of course,” she said, a smile spreading onto her face at the thought. “Is that all you fought? Non-compliants?”

He nodded, “There are a few insurgents left within the Whisperhead Mountains, we should be done here within a week or so,” he said. She finished the rest of her plate then and pushed it aside. He finished shortly afterwards. A plate of fruit was brought out and placed between them. Cassia picked up a slice of apple and popped it into her mouth. The sweet taste erupted in her mouth and she hummed. Picking up another slice, she smirked and brought it up to Ezekyle’s mouth.

“It’s really good,” she said. He accepted the offer and bit the fruit. His soft lips caught the edge of her fingertips and a pleasant shiver tickled her spine. He nodded and she watched as he eyed the plate in front of them. When he looked up and caught her eyes, she knew he was thinking along the same lines as she was. Cassia looked around the room, seeing a load of other guests getting up and beginning to mingle with one another. Leaning closer, enabling her to speak so only he could hear, she asked, “Shall we get out of here?”

“We’ll be missed.”

A smirk spread over her face and she shook her head, “No, follow my lead,” she replied. After he had assured her he would, she pressed her lips together and sucked in a deep breath. Turning to her father, she gently laid her hand on his arm. He turned to face her with a small smile.

“What is it?” Fulgrim asked.

“I’m not feeling overly well,” she said in a soft voice. He looked at her appraisingly before slowly nodding his head.

“You do look a little flushed, maybe you should go and lie down,” he said. She gave a grateful nod, “Do you want me to escort you back?” he asked. Slowly, she shook her head.

“Captain Abaddon said he didn’t mind doing so.” Fulgrim’s eyes widened a little at that and he tilted his head to the side a fraction as though this was the most surprising thing he had heard all day.

“Very well,” he said eventually. Cassia then stepped down from the seat she had been occupying, Ezekyle followed her. Slipping her hand into the crook of his arm, she made a show of leaning against him and smiling weakly. “I’ll catch up with you tomorrow,” Fulgrim said. She nodded before Ezekyle began leading her off away from the table. She lamented leaving the plate of fruit behind, it would have been nice to play with it together; maybe another time.

The moment they were through the door, she straightened up and shot her paramour a smirk, “See, easy as anything,” she said.

“Your father wasn’t fooled,” he stated as they continued through the corridor.

She considered that a moment before shrugging, “I’ll deal with him in the morning,” she replied. All she really wanted to think about for the time being was him. She slipped her hand into his as they walked through the deserted corridor, giving his hand a squeeze. Their eyes met and before she could blink, he’d tugged her into one of the many shaded recesses. His mouth found hers in a hungry kiss. One hand rested on his injured cheek as she leaned into the kiss, her lips parting, letting their tongues meet.

Stroking his cheek, she pressed against his broad chest. His scent flooded her, his taste overwhelmed her, all she could do was whimper as his hands moved to caress her waist. He pushed deeply into her mouth even as she forced her tongue further into his. They battled, tasting what had been denied over the past few days. She clung to him as her head twisted to the right then the left. Each time she moved, she drove deeper inside his welcoming mouth.

Abruptly, he broke the contact. Leaning back, she looked at his swollen lips and knew hers appeared similar. She licked them and watched the spark of desire in his eyes turn into a blaze. “Are you going to throw me over your shoulder and carry me off?” she said, her voice thick with desire.

“Tempting,” he growled. Instead, he merely seized her hand once more and hurried her back to her rooms. The moment she had the door open, he pushed her inside and slammed it shut behind him. Cassia reached around his waist and flicked the lock. She caught the nod of approval right before she was once more seized by the shoulders. Their mouths collided together once more.

He plunged the thick muscle of his tongue against hers and pulled her head to the side, giving him deeper access. He bullied her mouth, bruising her lips and when she fought back, his teeth began their assault. He bit down on her lower lip and sucked on it, growling low as he rubbed his growing erection against her. The little whimper that escaped her lips seemed to merely encourage his attentions.

Cassia backed into the room, not wanting another repeat of what had happened in the doorway of his rooms. Not looking where she was going, she backed into a low table. She squeaked as her legs buckled under her. Overbalanced, she tumbled backwards. Grabbing hold of Ezekyle, she pulled him down with her.

There was a crash; one of her arms had caught an ornament and sent it to the floor. It shattered. Not once did she break from his kiss. Even when she thudded to the ground, she kept up her assault on his mouth. His weight above her was more than welcome, she savoured the sensation, feeling it ease the mounting need she had for him. She parted her thighs and letting her dress hitch up, she allowed him to rest in the space between them, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Her hands roamed the expanse of his back, nails scraping over the firm flesh. He groaned into the kiss, forcibly deepening it. Smoothing her hands up to the back of his head, she grabbed a hold of his topknot and yanked his head back. Ezekyle growled something incomprehensible at her, caught both her wrists and pinned them above her head. Smirking, she rubbed her hips against his, aware that her bare flesh was so close to his cock.

He let go of her hands. She clamped them onto the side of his face and brought his lips back to hers. The exquisite sensation of them meeting flowed through her once more, fire building deliciously in her belly. She was vaguely aware that he was fumbling with something, so focused on his mouth and touching him that she was utterly oblivious.

Ezekyle made a quick, sharp thrust and Cassia’s world span out of control. She made a rather indecorous squeal of surprise before adjusting to him being inside her. “Alright?” he managed to hiss. She answered by nudging her hips up to his.

Then he moved again and nothing else seemed to matter all that much. Her hands rested on the base of his spine, which quickly became damp to the touch. He slid easily into her, their hips meeting with each rapid thrust he made. Watching the pleasure take shape on his face heightened her own; he wanted this as much as she did.

His thrusts were long, deeply made and pushed her back along the carpeted floor which she had tumbled upon. Locking her legs behind his bum she moved with him. Her lips parted and he claimed them for a much sloppier, briefer kiss than before.

Feeling every slight movement he made had her quivering underneath him, shaking with the need for him. Aware that she was already panting, she gave up any thread she had left and fell into the brutal pace he had set for them. “Ezekyle,” she breathed as she leaned her head back. Her hand moved to his shoulder and down to his forearm.

His hands slid down to her thighs and he moved them so he was kneeling over her. Her hips angled upwards. The next thing she felt was a large fingertip pushing against her most intimate spot. White lightning shot through her and she yelped. His hips bucked as she clenched. Instead of slowing, he continued to move at the same pace he had been; only now he coupled that with the pressure on her clit.

Her arms ran over his clothed chest, falling above her head. He hooked her legs over his hips and she pulled him in with each thrust. Never had she seen such a look of concentration on his face before. The slight frown between his brows, the way he bit his lower lip, how his gaze was fixed on her as he moved. He made a couple of rapid, harder movements and she gasped, “Like that,” she hissed.

“Won’t last,” he managed to reply.

The thought he was unravelling as much as she was delightful, she clenched tighter on purpose and he groaned. He didn’t stop. The tension that had been building in the base of her spine spiralled out of control, taking her coherency with it.

Cassia moaned; nails digging into the exposed flesh of her lover’s hip. She felt as though she was on fire. The deep, sharp strokes sent ever stronger waves of pleasure through her in ever more rapid succession. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she drowned in her pleasure and called out his name.

When she opened her eyes again, gently floating back to herself, she noticed he was grinning at her. He was still erect, she could feel that and she whimpered. An idea occurred to her and she scooted away from him. “Don’t look too disappointed, come with me,” she said. Offering him her hand, he took it and she led him to her bedroom. It wasn’t as exotic as the one she had on her father’s flagship but it was far from there mere functional room he had.

The moment she reached her room, she tugged her dress over her head and dropped it onto the floor. By the sound of it, he was disrobing too. She shot him a sultry look over her shoulder and was gratified to see that he was indeed naked. An impressive sight it was too. She let her eyes rove over him for a moment before she once more took his hand and led him to the bed.

Running a hand over his bare chest, she smirked and gently pushed him back. He didn’t resist much to her surprise. The moment he fell back, she clambered onto him, straddling his waist and rubbing her wet sex over his. Although she was still tingling from her earlier release, she was eager to feel him once more. She took his hand and placed it on her bare breast.

She rocked her weight forward as he toyed with her chest, used her hand to grip the base of his cock before sinking down onto it. The noise he made was utterly delicious and she twitched around him despite herself. His lust darkened eyes never left hers, even as she started to rock back and forth along his considerable length. His lips parted and as she leaned forward to steal a kiss, she could feel his panting breath on her cheek.

As she leaned forward, he hitched his knees up, his strong arms coming to encircle her waist. He was hot, so hot. His warmth engulfed her entirely, consuming her with its fiery passion. She wasn’t going to let go just yet however, she used his legs as leverage, rolled her hips back and forth, riding him, feeling every twitch, every jump he made within her.

She arched her back as he rolled with her; every little noise he made felt like a victory, told her that she was doing this just right. Every moan urged her to move that little bit harder. His eyes were dark as his hands gripped her hips, he wanted her still. It was written on his rough features for all to see. Good. She wanted him to want her.

Placing her hand on his quivering abdominal muscles for balance, she hissed as he thrust up into her for the first time. He groaned and did it again. Fingers gripped her hips and she let her gaze flicker over the flexing muscles of his stomach. His breathing rasped in heavy gasps, she met every movement of his with one of her own. He pushed them on, rapidly stroking into her.

He did so until he couldn’t take anymore. He held her up by the hips, halting her movements and thrust into her with abandon. Several sharp, fast strokes and she watched as the pleasure devoured him.  The eyes in his head rolled back; he released deep within her core and a cracked moan left his lips.

Cassia couldn’t be too sure but she thought she felt his hands tremble before they released her. Leaning forward, she placed a tender kiss on his forehead before settling down beside him. He was slick with sweat; the odd scent was not unwelcome. It took a while for her breathing to return to a more normal state. When it did, she looked up at the warrior who had just taken her and smirked.

“Stay,” she said when he made to move.

“I can’t,” he replied. She pouted before she could stop herself. He reached over and placed a kiss to her lips, far more tender than she thought he was capable of, “You told your father I was to escort you here, they will wonder where I am if I am too long,” he explained. She caressed his cheek and pressed another kiss to his mouth.

“But you would if you could?” she asked. He didn’t hesitate before he nodded. She kissed him again, lingering on his lips before pulling him in for a tight embrace. “You’d best go before I decide to keep you here all night,” she whispered. He chuckled at that, a deep rumble from his chest. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead before disentangling himself from her arms.

“I’ll come find you,” he said. She watched then as he scooped his clothing up from the floor and began tugging it back on. It was oddly graceful for a warrior of his size.

“You better do,” she replied.

“Get into bed,” he said. Unable to resist, she scooted under the covers. Before she rested her head on the pillow however, she blew him a kiss and winked. “Good night,” he gruffed.

“Sleep well Ezekyle,” she replied. She listened as the door to her room was unlocked and he let himself out. Although sleep was not something she found easy, tonight, she drifted off with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassia knew what it was going to be about the moment her father summoned her the next day. When she dressed, she noticed that she was a little sore when she moved. A smirk passed over her face which she hastily dismissed. She dressed moderately, aware her father was likely going to be upset with her. The last thing she wanted to do was antagonise him when he was already angry. His wrath was not something she was keen to have directed at her. Then again, it was better directed at her than it was at Abaddon, who was very likely to be the subject of this meeting.

She was there before she knew it and strode into the room without knocking. She never did. Years before, Fulgrim had told her that she never had to announce her presence to him. Fixing a warm smile on her face, she found him sat at his desk. The look on his perfect face was one of consternation more than anything. Slipping into the chair opposite, she leaned forward resting her chin on her hand.

“I take it you’re feeling better?”  he asked before looking up at her.

“Much,” she said.

“Do you want to tell me the truth about last night then?” he asked. She flushed, aware that she hadn’t fooled him at all. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

“You saw straight through me then?” she asked. He nodded slowly, white hair shifting as his head moved. Cassia took a deep breath. “I wanted him,” she said.

“I managed to work that much out,” he replied dryly, “I don’t understand why.”

“Do you need to?”

“Yes.”

Cassia ran her hand through thick white hair and smiled to herself, “There is something raw about him, unrefined and primal. No one I have encountered before has that and I wanted that, needed it even,” she said.

She did not miss the look of disgust on his face but she dismissed it. It was her choice who she fooled around with, no one else’s!

“You understand that Horus intended him for Cleo don’t you?” Fulgrim said.

“Cleo?” she spat, a laugh bubbling from her lips, “You’re serious?” She blinked for a moment and shook her head, “But, she liked that other captain… Loken I think his name is.” She knew exactly what his name was but she didn’t want to appear as though she knew everyone’s business, that would make her look like a gossip. “Besides, I don’t want to marry him, I want to mess around with him.”

Her father fixed her with a dark look and she rolled her eyes. “Can you not do so within the legion instead?” he asked. She tapped the side of her face, wondering whether she should tell him that she had already sampled the best of his warriors and that she had grown bored of them. “Please don’t tell me that’s true,” he said.

“Have you been hanging around with uncle Magnus?” she asked.

“Cassia!” he barked, “I am serious. What would your mother say?”

“She wouldn’t mind!”

“Of course she would!” he snapped, “She and I didn’t raise you so you could sleep around with whomever you chose. You are the representative of this Legion and this behaviour will bring our reputation into question. Who is going to take you seriously if all you want to do is sleep around?” She opened her mouth to speak but he slammed his palm against the desk; making her flinch. “You’re meant to be learning how to command, how to lead in order to assist me in the future. I see I have been lax in my discipline, you have become spoiled, that stops now,” he said.

“Father…”

“No Cassia, there will be no pleading or begging, your actions have proven to me that you’re not worthy of my trust. Until you have shown you are capable of acting like a daughter of the Emperor’s Children should act, you are not to go anywhere without my permission.” His face had turned a deep shade of red as he spoke and she felt a flush of heat colour her cheeks too.

“Not even to see my cousins?”

“They can come here,” he said. The way he spoke brokered no argument however she kept her chin thrust up defiantly. “I mean it, if I catch you stepping out again I will send you back to Chemos!” Although she did not change her stance, she gave a slow nod.

“What am I supposed to do?” she asked.

“I have a whole list of jobs that you have been neglecting, including your studies,” he said. “I will have Eidolon escort you to the room I have had set aside for you, you will remain there until I say otherwise,” Fulgrim said.

Cassia got to her feet and nodded her head, “Let’s go then,” she said with a soft sigh. Eidolon was perhaps one of the most boring people she had ever encountered but for the moment, it seemed as though she was going to be stuck with him. The warrior in question appeared and she scowled at him. He did not speak, merely led her from the room. The place they were going was only a couple of doors down. At least Eidolon opened the door for her.

Inside was a stack of papers; she immediately knew what they were and that it would take a long time for her to work through it. It was exactly the same as Cleo did. She wrinkled her nose in disgust but did not shy from the task. It would give her some time to think while she worked on it. Sitting down, she pulled the paperwork over and glared at Eidolon, “You don’t need to stand guard you know,” he pouted.

“I shall be outside the door,” Eidolon replied. It appeared as though he _did_ need to stand guard. She huffed. The moment she was left alone, she sagged. It was going to be so boring! Beginning work, she turned her attention over what had just happened. If her father thought he was going to keep her from seeing Ezekyle, he had better think again. It might take a while but she would certainly think of something. Maybe she could get a message to him through one of her cousins… A small smirk curled her lips up – yes, Cleo would help her, of that she was sure! She even began composing the message in her head as she worked on the stack of papers.

***

Cleo came calling the next evening. Cassia was in her rooms reading one of the books her father had recommended an age ago. It was a collection of essays on war and although she was trying to read it, the narrative was deathly dull. When the knock on the door came, she was up and answering it in seconds. Her cousin was dressed in the usual fatigues of the Luna Wolves; her hair tied up. There was a smile on her face and Cassia immediately wondered why.

“Come in,” she said taking a step backwards. Cleo stepped into her room and settled on one of the chairs.

“Where have you been?” Cleo asked when she was settled.

“Working,” Cassia replied.

“Working?”

“Yes, apparently father no longer approves of my version of networking so he has set me under guard. It’s so dull!” she protested. Cleo smiled at her then. “You knew that already didn’t you?”

“No, I thought it might be the case. How are you finding it?”

“Boring,” Cassia said, “You have to take a message to Ezekyle for me!” she said, not wanting to neglect that topic; she had no idea when the chance might arise again. “I can trust you?”

Cleo took her hands and nodded, “Of course you can, what do you want me to take?” She pressed her lips together and sighed.

“You’re going to think I am being silly,” she said. Cassia picked up the note she intended for her cousin to pass on and handed it to her. Cleo looked at her and she was unable to hide the smile on her face. “It is silly of me.”

“You must be really fond of him,” she said.

“It’s odd. I think it might be because father definitely does not approve,” she said. “And the way he-“

“Ok enough,” Cleo said pulling a face.

“Oh come on! Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it!”

The look on Cleo’s face told Cassia all she needed to know. “Tell me what else has been going on,” she said before sitting opposite her friend.

“It’s been a day,” Cleo said.

“Tell me about Loken then, what’s going on there?”

“Nothing,” Cleo protested. She then told her about her latest sparing session and the time she had spent with him. It appeared she bore him no resentment for his duties and there was a spark in her eyes when she spoke. Their talk turned to other matters and now Cassia found she was able to moan about the tasks they had been given. The hours passed and before she knew it, there was another tap on her door. It opened and Eidolon poked his head around the door.

“Yes?” she asked.

“I have some more papers for you,” he said. There was no friendly greeting and no other words. He did nod to Cleo before he placed the papers on her desk and leaving again. He shut the door behind him and Cassia let out a sigh.

“So it begins,” she said with a shake of her head. Cleo got up and left her to it. Cassia moved to the desk and began working her way through the latest tasks her father had sent to her.

***

For the next two weeks, she was forced to eat in her room away from everyone else. She worked as her father dictated, her cousin visited her on every other day and she was a welcome distraction. Through her, she was able to send notes to Ezekyle and sometimes, she brought one back. He never said much and his hand was crude, however she surprised herself when she kept them. She did make sure they were hidden, safely away from anyone else.

At the end of the two weeks, she was informed that she would be able to join her cousin for dinner in the refectory. After her confinement away from everyone, it was a more than welcome change. She didn’t preen but she did make sure she was presentable. Instead of getting herself dressed up completely, she donned legion fatigues and simply tied her hair up. If the look worked for Cleo, it would work for her.

She hoped to see Ezekyle, of course she did but she also knew it was likely he would be either working on tasks or training. She was considering how much she had missed him as she walked through the door. Cleo was sat at one of the tables and she moved to join her. Food was already there and a smile was fixed on her face. There were a fair few of the captains loitered within the room and a warm buzz of conversation was in the air.

“Hey!” she grinned, sliding into the seat against the wall.

“What’s all this?” Cleo asked gesturing to her clothing. Cassia shrugged.

“I’m trying to blend in, prove to father that there is more on my mind than sleeping with Astartes and having fun,” she said.

“It works,” she said. Cassia slid into the seat opposite her. She pulled over the plate of food, as they began eating, they were joined by Loken and one of Horus’ other advisors, Tarik she thought. He soon told her that was correct and she smiled. She was about to start eating when the object of her affections joined them. He didn’t actually say anything, just slid into the chair beside her and nodded.

Cassia’s pulse began to make itself known and her smile widened. There were some things that she was unable to hide; that she was pleased to see Ezekyle was one of them. “Hello,” she said. He looked at her when she spoke, the barest twitch at the corner of his mouth. He didn’t seem to want to say anything back however and she turned her attention to the food in front of her. The meal was far from silent, before long they were chattering about legion matters; Tarik was telling stories and winding up Loken, Cleo added in her own small stories and they were all laughing.

The food was soon finished, however the conversation was not. Underneath the table, Cassia felt calloused fingers closing around hers. She did not react to it, made sure she appeared to be listening intently, not wanting to give away what was occurring. Wiggling her fingers, she returned the silent affection. It reminded her how much she still wanted him. The fire of that lust had been pushed from her mind, but it had not died nor burned low during their forced separation.

The letters had helped. It seemed that was the motivation behind this contact now; she felt a piece of paper slide into her palm and he withdrew his hand from hers. She almost pouted now the contact was gone but knew that would give them away.

“Come on,” Abaddon said, “Work to be done.” He was as gruff as ever. The other two groaned but knew he was right.

“We’ll see you both soon,” Tarik said. Cassia noted the way Cleo’s hand lingered on Loken’s and it brought a smile to her face. She watched the three Captain’s leave, her eye on the tight backside belonging to Abaddon. She slipped the note into her pocket, saving it for later.

“You really like him don’t you,” Cassia said. Cleo nodded. “You know your father wants you to be with Ezekyle don’t you?” she said.

“Don’t be foolish, what gave you that notion?” Cleo said as she sipped the last of her recaff.

“My father said so.”

“He’s just saying that to get him off your mind,” she said. Cassia thumbed the note in her hand and dearly hoped that were true. She didn’t know how she would feel if all of a sudden her cousin would be forced to marry Ezekyle. Not that she wanted that for herself, oh no, far from it. It was just that she was spending a great deal of time thinking about him that to see him with another would be unbearable! She remained silent on the matter however.

Cassia looked across the room then and sighed, her personal shadow was back. “I guess that is my notice to get going,” she said, indicating Eidolon in the doorway. Cleo gave her a sympathetic look. At least she had the note to read. She rose and inclined her head before walking over to Eidolon. She did give her cousin a wave and a promise to see her soon before shoving her hands in her pockets and leaving.

She was back in her room in no time. The door was shut behind her and she let out a small sigh. Cassia was about to open the note tucked safely in her pocket when she thought she heard footsteps outside. It then sounded as though someone was having a discussion outside her door. She was about to go and investigate further when she heard more footsteps.

Her door opened. Her eyes widened when Ezekyle walked in and shut the door behind him. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“You got my note.” He strode towards her. Her knees began to tremble.

“I’ve not read it,” she said.

“We don’t have long,” he said. She had seen the look on his face before… Meeting him half way, she rushed into his embrace. Their mouths met in a soul wrenching kiss. His hands were in her hair, hers ran over his bare scalp to the base of his topknot, pulling him in. Oh how she had missed this brutal, physical contact. His scent, sharp and alluring, swamped her and she realised that it was more than just the physical touch she had missed, she had missed him too. He was gruff, blunt and not prone to many words but she had missed him none the less.

He forced his tongue into her mouth, parting her lips to deepen the kiss. Tilting her head a little, she granted him the access he demanded, savouring his taste as much as he was hers. Her fingers slid to the base of his neck, pressing into the firm muscle as the consumed one another. When the kiss broke, they were both flushed and panting. “I missed you,” she said as she angled her head. She bit into the skin of his shoulder through the sleeveless top he was wearing.

“I’m going planet side tomorrow,” he said. “I had to see you before I went.” His hands curled up her back and pulled her sharply against the wall of his chest. She looked up when he spoke and his eyes told her he spoke sincerely. Her hand slid down over the planes of his stomach resting on his belt.

“I want you,” she said, her voice low.

“We don’t have time,” he said. She nodded, knowing he spoke the truth.

“How long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know.” She tugged his head back down to hers, kissing him with all the fervour and passion she could find. As always, it was matched. “Be here for me when I return,” he said when their lips parted once more. It wasn’t a question. Cassia nodded.

“Be safe,” she said. Her words felt hollow, he was a warrior after all but she had to say something. “Make sure you do come back.”

He answered her with a growl, taking her mouth once more. The heat coming from him radiated through to her and although she felt the rising spike of desire upon her, she did her best to force it aside.

There was a knock on the door. “I have to go,” he said. She pressed a final kiss to his lips and gave his hair an affectionate tug. He released her and she did her best to smile. It felt a lot colder now than it had previously. She shivered. There was another bang.

The door opened and he stepped out. Finally, her legs gave way and she sank into a nearby chair. Clutching the note in her pocket, she leaned her head on the table and sighed, wondering what she was going to do now that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A full four weeks passed before the expedition made its way back to the _Vengeful Spirit_. Cassia had spent the time with her cousins and working for her father. Although she was nowhere near as free as she had been previously, he had relaxed a little and allowed her to roam about without a constant shadow in the shape of Eidolon. Both of them were pleased to learn of this. Eidolon returned to his other duties and she was able to breathe freely as she moved about the ship.

Cleo was the one to inform her of the return of all forces from the planet below. It was now compliant and the fleet was preparing to move on to the next planet. At first, Cassia had been concerned that they would part ways but she was soon reassured otherwise. Horus and Fulgrim had yet to come to agreement on a number of matters and had decided that the next planet would be conquered together. She had breathed her sigh of relief and patiently waited for the missing warriors to return.

When Ezekyle did embark the ship, it was not how she wanted it to be.

Instead of seeing him march off the transport proud in his Justaerin terminator plate, he was wheeled off rapidly by an apothecary. Cassia let out a small squeak when she noticed the mangled state of the plate he was in. Her first instinct was to rush over and see what was happening, however, her cousin slipped her hand into hers and stopped her doing so. Her father was there after all and he was the last person she wanted to know how she was feeling. Her shadow would be back in no time and she did not need that!

“We’ll see him later,” Cleo whispered.

“It looks bad,” she replied.

“I know but he’s not dead, likely they’ll stick him in a healing tank for a while, it happened before after Ullanor,” Cleo explained. Cassia gave her a little nod. No longer interested in what was occurring beneath the gantry they were on, her thoughts turned elsewhere. She had read the notes he had sent her over and over during the past four weeks and they had sustained her. She had missed him keenly. Although they had not spent a great deal of time together, she found to her dismay that she was unable to keep him from her thoughts for any length of time. It was as distracting as it was disconcerting!

Cleo tugged on her hand and Cassia’s eyes fell to the deck below again. It seemed that Garviel and Tarik had also returned, and the other captain, the quieter one, Aximand was it? Cassia smiled, glad for her cousin’s sake that they were all well. “Have you spoken to him yet?” she asked. Cleo flushed and shook her head. “Why on Terra not?”

“Timing Cassia, it just never seems right,” she replied.

“Go and talk to him,” she said.

“Later.” Cassia roller her eyes at her cousin’s reluctance however left it as it was for now. Sometimes, there was no rushing these matters. “Come, we can go the medicae if you like?”

Cassia pressed her lips together before nodding. Truth be told, she wasn’t sure what to expect. Remaining silent all the way there, she wrung her hands together in front of her. Cleo grabbed her arm and yanked her into the busy room. She had no idea what she was going to find, what state he would be in and part of her was afraid to learn. She wanted to run and yet, she needed to know too. Sucking a deep breath, she scooted after her cousin, who led her to a small room to the side.

In the centre of the room was a single tank, which was hooked up to a large amount of machinery. The regular hum and tick of the equipment was a surprising comfort. Cassia’s hand covered her mouth, her eyes widened as she saw the injuries for herself. Cleo’s hand slid into hand. “How can he live through this?” she asked.

Inside the tank, surrounded by an orange tinged liquid, was Ezekyle. She placed her hand on the glass and truly took in the wounds he had sustained. The gash across his chest was deep and for the longest time, she could not take her eyes from it. She was sure that if she looked into the wound, she could see his insides working. His legs were covered in multiple shallower lacerations and there was a puncture wound on his left hip. “How long..?” her words trailed off.

“No less than three weeks.” Cassia looked up and saw Fabius Bile entering the room. Cassia nodded.

“Fetch me a blanket,” she said.

“Why?”

“Just do it!” she barked, not in the mood to argue. Fabius returned moments later and handed it to her. Cassia shook it out of the folds and placed it over the lower half of the tank. “I will not have father moaning about me visiting for the stupid reason that he is naked!” she snorted. Cleo barked out a laugh and shook her head, “What?”

Footsteps sounded outside the room and she looked around. Cassia should not have been as surprised as she was when Horus walked in, this was his favoured son after all. She stepped to the side to let him through, “Girls, what are you doing here?” he said. “Come to see Ezekyle too?”

“Couldn’t just leave him could I?” Cleo said.

“Did you have to bring Cassia with you?”

“I wanted to,” she said before her cousin could answer for her.

“Fond of him are you?” Horus asked. She didn’t reply but her cheeks certainly coloured. Horus then turned his attention to Ezekyle. Cassia did her best not to listen in; the words were private after all. She exchanged a look with Fabius and Cleo while Horus spoke his piece. When he had done, he turned to the apothecary and nodded, “He will heal?”

“He will,” Fabius confirmed.  “Let me show you the details.” Horus nodded and the two of them left the room talking about not only the injuries sustained by Abaddon but by others as well. Cassia let out a breath and walked back to the tank in which he floated.

“Can he hear me?” she asked. Cleo gave a shrug.

“I don’t know… Do you want me to go?” Cassia nodded and Cleo left her alone. For a moment, she didn’t know what to say. She stepped around the tank, mindful of the equipment that was monitoring him. Eventually, she leaned over the tank so she could see his beat up face. His nose looked as though it had been broken; there was dried blood under his eyes from the gash that remained. She found she wanted to know the story behind that.

“I’ve rehearsed this in my head hundreds of times but you’re not really in a state to receive those words,” she said. She folded her arms over the tank and rested her chin on her hands, looking into his face. His eyes were shut and she had no idea whether he was able to hear her or not. “I didn’t expect you to come back in such a state Ezekyle and I must say, this is not a good look for you either.” She looked at him again and let out a small sigh, “I suppose this is a hazard of the job though and I fooled myself into thinking you’re too good to get hurt.

“You’re going to think I am foolish for saying that, and I know you’d laugh at me if you could. Still, I missed you while you were gone and if you think being in that tank means you can escape then think again. I will come and see you every day I can, until you’re up and about at least,” she said. She pressed her lips to the plastic above his mouth and did her best to smile. “You’re going to get so bored of me being here,” she said.

There as a cough from the doorway and she looked up embarrassed that someone might have overheard her tenderly meant words. “Father!” she squeaked, “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough,” he said softly. Cassia stood up properly then and pressed her lips together. He held out his hand to her and although she wanted to stay where she was, she went to him anyway. She took his hand and he gave it a light squeeze. “Your affection for him is real,” he said. It was not a question, more a statement. Cassia nodded.

“At first I thought it was nothing more than a passing fancy but it’s lasted far too long for that,” she said. Her eyes turned back to the injured warrior in the tank and she pressed her lips together. “I think, if you try and force us apart again, I will fight you,” she said. She wasn’t sure how she would achieve such a thing, he was far superior to her in such matters but she would do so anyway. She would find a way.

“I’ll do no such thing,” he said. “I came here to see if you needed anything.” Cassia turned to look into the fair face of her father and smiled.

“I don’t think they’re going to let me work in here,” she said, “But I will be coming every day and I will be spending time here,” she said.

“Maybe we can find you a chair then,” Fulgrim replied. She smiled and let out a small breath. “I do have some work for you to do however, just because I am letting this happen doesn’t mean you can get out of working again,” he said, a sterner note to his voice. Cassia nodded.

“I wouldn’t want to give that up either,” she said. She found that she actually liked to do the tasks her father set for her. “Can I have a few more moments?” she asked.

“I’ll meet you in my quarters,” he replied. She nodded and he left her be. Walking back over to the tank, she looked fondly at the occupant. “I have to go now,” she said softly. She wished she could take his hand and give it a squeeze, just touch him in some way to let him know she was there and she cared. “I’ll come by soon,” she said. She thought she saw his hand twitch a fraction but dismissed that, there was no way he could move in the state he was in. She turned to go, not wanting to leave but knowing that she could not stay there indefinitely. She would see him soon enough and besides, her father still needed her to do her work. Picking her way out of the medicae wing, she found her thoughts remained with those inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassia was true to her word. She visited Ezekyle every day while he was healing. It was not the most exciting thing she had ever done but she stuck to it none the less. After the first two days, the medicae team got used to her appearing and soon began updating her on what progress was being made. She always listened and actually found it to be rather interesting. Perhaps it could be something she learned about in the future.

She always spoke to Ezekyle as though he was able to hear her. She told him what her father had her learning, what she was doing to assist the legion and what her thoughts were on the matter. She knew he was a skilled leader, often in charge of leading spear tips – which she now knew were calculated first strikes and thought he might like to hear what she was learning about. Of course, he couldn’t hear a word she was saying but that didn’t seem to stop the words from flowing.

On the third day, she brought a book with her. It was an ancient book from Chemos containing myths and legends. There were a lot of tales in there that she had enjoyed and she wished to share them. She feared that she was turning sentimental and that he’d not appreciate it, however, she read anyway. It was more than likely that he was unable to hear her words. The medicae thought she was being foolish, however that did not deter her from continuing.

Be the end of the first week, the gaping wound had closed significantly, and she was sure he had moved. After being told that she was being foolish numerous times, she kept her observations to herself. She persisted with her efforts. Every time she left the room, she would press a kiss to the tank in which he floated.

At the end of the second week, the wound was nowhere near as deep as it had been and a lot of the equipment had disappeared. She asked about it and they simply told her that it was no longer needed. Still, she persisted in reading to him on a daily basis and letting him know her innermost thoughts. It was cathartic, knowing that this was not something he would ever recall or respond to. He was still floating in the tank, unmoving as always.

Three days later, the tank was empty when she arrived.

“Hello?” she called out. The chair was where it always had been, everything else was unmoved. The sound of a shower running from the nearby room hit her and she took a seat. She fiddled with her hands, suddenly feeling exceptionally foolish. Had she been making an idiot of herself, hanging around here every day without his knowledge? She pressed her lips together and hoped that he would not be angry with her.

When he appeared out of the nearby cubicle, he was utterly naked. Cassia did not look away, though she didn’t ogle him either. His chest still bore the vivid red scar from the injury he had sustained, as well as a lot of other white marks. He was rubbing the back of his neck with a towel when his dark gaze fell on her. She had never seen him with his thick knot of hair loose before, “I did call…” she said.

“What’re you doing here?” he asked.

Her cheeks coloured and her gaze dropped to the floor, “I’ve been here every day since you were brought back,” she said. “Do you want me to go?”

“No,” he replied. She peeked up at him then, half a smile on her face.

“I thought you would be angry with me,” she said.

“Why?”

Cassia raised her head then, feeling sillier than ever. “Well, it’s a bit silly isn’t it,” she said when she finally found her voice once again, “You couldn’t hear me when I spoke and…” her words trailed off as he approached her.

“I heard every word,” he said. Her eyes met his, even as her cheeks turned a vivid red.

“Everything?” she asked.

“Everything,” he replied with a nod. Her fingers brushed his cheek and she hissed in a breath. “You kissed the glass every time you left and read me stories,” he said. Cassia nodded, her arms curled around his neck and he pulled her into an embrace. She sagged against his strength, relief flooding through her. His hand rested on the back of her neck and she let out a sigh, which somehow turned into a light sob. “What’s all this?” he asked, his voice softer than she had ever heard it before.

His hands tightened their grip on her and for a moment she was unable to speak. The wave of emotion swallowed her up completely and she was fighting back tears. Her breath came in short gaps and a hand moved to rest on his bicep. When she did find her voice, it was cracked, nowhere near as strong as usual. “I was so scared when I saw you come in,” she said.

“You must have seen injured Astartes before,” he said.

“Yes.” She pressed her lips together as she considered her next words, “But none of them were you.”

He shifted and she dared to look up from where her face was buried in his bare chest. There was a small smile on his lips and she wondered at that. His was not a face that smiled overly much but when he did, his eyes seemed to warm, dance almost. She knew she’d be lost in them if she let herself; she looked away. His hand on her chin drew her gaze back again and he closed the gap between them.

His lips were dry when they touched hers yet she could feel the passion just beneath the surface, lurking, waiting to strike. Cassia shut her eyes as the contact extended, keeping the kiss light yet wanting so much more.

There was a cough at the doorway and abruptly, they parted.

“I think, if you’re going to kiss my niece, you should at least be dressed first?” Horus said. Cassia felt her cheeks colour but a large hand slipped into hers and she relaxed.

“Maybe,” Ezekyle growled.

“Her father would be more insistent!”

Cassia knew that to be true and although she was loathe to do so, she let go of his hand. Horus turned to her while Ezekyle dressed. It was hard to keep her eyes on her uncle rather than her lover but she managed, just. “Will you give me some time with my First Captain?” he asked. Cassia wanted to pout at that, he had just woken up and she wanted to make sure he was alright before anything else. Then again, he was Horus’ warrior before anything else, “I’ll give him back,” he said when she hesitated. Cassia could only laugh and gave a nod. She stepped around Horus and touched Ezekyle’s hand. He had finished dressing and for a moment, she had his attention.

“Yes?” he asked. The formal gruffness had returned. She had thought to kiss him before she left but she thought better of it.

“Come find me,” she whispered.

He leaned down and nudged her temple with his nose, a chill settled in the base of her spine, “As soon as I can,” he said. Her lips tugged up and she nodded. “Go on,” he said. Cassia scooted away then, back to her rooms. She did not stop smiling all the way.

***

Three hours later, there was a knock at her door. Cassia had showered and changed into clean fatigues; she found her old dresses to be somewhat distasteful now. Her hair she had left loose and she had been reading on the bed. It was the story book she had been reading to Ezekyle and that in itself had made her smile. He hadn’t minded her being there, hadn’t minded her reading to him or looking after him as best as she could. That made her feel something entirely different. She didn’t know exactly what that was, only that it was warm.

The moment she heard the tap, she had answered it.

For a few seconds, while the door shut behind him, neither of them moved. No sounds were uttered and no movements were made, instead they just looked at each other. Cassia’s heart thudded in her chest, blood pulsed in her ears, colour crept up her cheeks. Her eyes locked with his dark ones. The door clicked shut. He moved at the same as she did, large hands touched her waist as hers caressed his shoulders. This time, there was no light brushing of lips or chaste touch.

Her lips parted, granting him the access he had craved earlier. His taste was just as she remembered it; his tongue slid against hers and she hummed at the contact. Her hands dug into the strong muscles of his shoulders as she reacquainted herself with the feel of his mouth. He pulled her forward against his large, muscular form and she smiled into the kiss. He was far from passive with the contact either. She could feel his breath touch her cheek, his fingers dig into the soft skin of her waist and the heat that radiated from him had increased, she was sure.

“Can you stay this time?” she whispered when she pulled back from his mouth. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and smiled.

“Yes,” he said.

“Can we do this without breaking furniture?” His hands gripped her thighs and he hoisted her up. Cassia let out a squeal and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Maybe,” he growled. She pressed her lips to the top of his head. His hair was currently unbound and she ruffled the thick locks with her hand.

“Take me to bed!” she said. He was moving the moment he heard her words, carrying her to the bedroom. It wasn’t quite the way he had carried her cousin but it was close enough. He was laughing. Actually laughing! Next thing she knew, she was being pitched onto the huge bed, where she landed with a giggle. “Take your shirt off,” she said.

He obliged by yanking the black top over his head and throwing it onto the floor without a care. The angry red scar cut across his pale skin but instead of finding it ugly, she was rather taken with it. Scooting over, she ran her hand over the red mark, kissing the start of the wound. The sharp intake of breath she heard only encouraged her to do it again. “Cassia,” he said. His voice was a lower rumble than usual, thick with growing lust.

She made her way down the scar, tongue and lips covering every inch of the puckered skin. His breathing had increased; she could hear the way it dragged in and out of his lungs as she kissed down his chest. There was no hair growing down the flesh, it was smooth beneath her lips. Nothing stopped her tongue as she licked at the skin, “You taste good,” she muttered as she kissed his taut abdomen.

His hand touched her cheek and she flicked her eyes up. He was looking at her in an odd manner and although the hand was encouraging her to move back up so they could kiss once more, she remained where she was. “I want to taste you,” she said. She tugged at his waistband with her hand. Her other brushed over the front of his pants, pressing his arousal with the tips of her fingers. He did not protest.

Pressing her lips to the bottom of the scar just below his navel, she undid the front of his trousers. Slowly, she pushed the fabric over his hips and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. She slid her hand up towards the tip, following it up with her kissing mouth. His scent swamped her as she reached his most intimate place and she found she was not immune to it. Familiar warmth crept between her thighs however she ignored it for the time being. Right now, he was her focus.

As she dragged her tongue along the top of his shaft, she was rewarded with a groan. His hand moved to rest on the back of her head, tangling in her hair. “Cassia,” he growled. She shot him a quick look before returning her attention to the bobbing prick in her hand. Kissing the tip, she then parted her lips and took him into her mouth. Once more, his breath hitched.

She ran her tongue under his shaft as she pushed more of him into her mouth. He was far too big to take in completely without gagging so instead, she focused her attention on his sensitive tip. Her tongue caressed the slit, lapping and sucking, finding a pace she was comfortable with. She licked her way up one vein and down another. In time she lifted his cock and wrapped a long lazy stroke around the base of his member before sliding the wet muscle to the top of his shaft. "You want me to go faster?" she asked, before drawing just the head of his dick into her mouth.   
  
"Fuck yes," he told her and then sighed when her lips rolled over the head and then another inch further down. She slipped up, then down. Over and over she maneuvered his cock into the welcoming blanket of heat and moisture. Her fingers massaged his balls and her other hand circled the base of his dick. Her goal was to work him back far enough that he would feel her throat. She angled her mouth, sucked hard and felt several drops of pre cum spill onto her tongue. Moaning in pleasure, she swallowed them and increased her strokes for more.

“Cassia!” This time, he shouted her name. She looked up. Their eyes met. His hands touched her cheeks and she stopped moving. She hummed a question. He drew his cock out of her mouth and sank to his knees. She was surprised when he kissed her, not the gesture itself but the tenderness. This was different, it was the soft press of their mouths, rather than the consumptive passion she had become accustomed to.

“Why did you stop me?” she whispered when he pulled back.

“I want to be inside you when I come,” he replied. His large hands tugged at the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it over her head. The brush of his calloused palms over her skin sent a shiver through her; it was familiar and she wanted to feel that again.

She undid her pants herself and slid them off over long legs. His hand then gripped her ankle before sliding up her calf. She watched as he touched the back of her knee, a nervous giggle tumbling from her lips at the light pressure. His thumb pressed into her thigh, fingers brushing her hip. He didn’t speak as he climbed up her body, nor did she flinch when he pressed a finger into the slick heat between her thighs. She did squeak.

“What?” he whispered as he nuzzled into her neck.

“Do that again,” she said.

When he obliged, she turned her head and pressed a kiss to his mouth. When he returned it, the battle recommenced. The tenderness was once more replaced by the consumptive need for one another. Once again, their tongues lashed against each other however the sensation was overshadowed by the pressure of his finger on her clit. She moaned as fire laced through her and the need for him grew. She was already wet from what she had done earlier and his touch merely reawakened her passion.

“Ezekyle,” she hissed when he pushed that bit harder.

“What?”

Her thumb brushed his cheek and she grinned, “Fuck me!” He growled a response and rolled onto her. His weight over her was welcome. His hand gripped her thigh again, bringing it over his hip. His dark eyes locked hers and for a moment, all she could do was look at him. He thrust sharply, there was pressure before melting heat consumed her and she cried out. Winding her arms over his broad back, she dug her nails into his flesh as he began to move.

His sharp thrusts were perfect. Reminding her why she had sought him out in the first place. She had wanted him from the moment he had slung her cousin over his shoulder and this raw power was now grinding into her over and over. Leaning up, she sank her teeth into the meat of his neck. His breath quickened and he snarled as she bit down. He did not stop moving.

Tightness began to pool in the base of her stomach as his thrusts continued. Black hair fell into her face and she pushed it back. Placing a swift kiss on his open mouth, her hands then fell to the blankets beneath them. She squeezed her legs together, gripping him as he moved. “Make me come,” she hissed. The heat in her belly began to spiral out, pushing her to the edge. His every move brought her closer and closer to ecstasy.

Cassia shouted as Ezekyle's cock made one last plunge into her slick sex. The cliff fell away and her body slammed against the shores as her climax tore through her. Her eyes rolled, her back arched, and her muscles clenched around his shaft. Rolling waves of heat coated her. It rolled down to cover her lover's cock and as the white, hot nectar flowed thick from her sex, Cassia knew she was his. He owned her and with every crashing wave that followed she continued to ride the tide that spontaneously forced his come to shoot out of him. She was vaguely aware of him calling out too.  
  
The second wave of her climax brought red sheets of silk and she bit her lower lip, bruising the tender flesh. "Oh fuck!" she cried. Her fingers curled into the blanket and she felt as if she were hitting the rocky shores of a great ocean. Her body convulsed as she came until finally her breathing held and her body stiffened. "Fuck!" she yelled and stilled.

When she drifted back to herself, her entire body tingled. His breathing was rough and ragged but there was a smug grin on his face. His skin was warm to the touch and the scent of his sweat hit her. She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, and once again, he surprised her by turning into it and kissing her back.

“Come on,” he said. He nudged her with his arm and scooted up the bed. She didn’t need any further encouragement. Moments later, she was curled in his arms underneath the light blanket on her bed. She unpinned her white hair and settled comfortably. Lying there, surrounded by his warmth and proximity, she felt content. Feeling her eyes finally growing heavy, she kissed the side of his face before nuzzling into him. His arm curled around her and for the time being, she was safe without a care to trouble her. It may not last however, for now all was well.


End file.
